


The Piano

by Synstory



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstory/pseuds/Synstory
Summary: Just a short little drabble about steve and bucky being happy and healing through music.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	The Piano

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. The sweet, jangling tune flowed from the piano, and when he looked he could see that Bucky was playing with his eyes closed, a tiny smile floating around his lips. Just the sound of the music made Steve flash back to cold nights in tiny apartments, staying together, sharing canned soup and boiled vegetables, while Bucky plucked out tunes on their tiny standing piano and Steve doodled in a sketch book and coughed.  
Bucky was playing without really thinking about it, letting his mind wander free without fear for the first time in a long time. It touched on scenes from The Soldier’s life: being forced to play and remember song after song, because his handlers said it would improve control of his cybernetic arm; playing at a party for Hydra officials; being forced to memorize so much music that it pushed out all of what he knew before. But for once, he was able to push those memories aside and focus on the sweet warm feelings of nights with Steve and long, pleasant strains of music in the background of images of pictures in a sketchbook. He smimled, and let his fingers feather over the keys.  
For once, they were both able to let their thoughts wander and just be happy, together.


End file.
